


It Works (If You Work it Out)

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: supermega
Genre: (they're both drunk ok), Alcohol, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, just guys being dudes and dudes being guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: “Oh no. No bars. I draw the line there.” Bar hopping in the middle of the day with Matt Watson is not how he wants to spend his day, thank you very much.“Fineeeee.” Matt sits up with an over exaggerated eye roll, his pupils seemingly going back into his head with the action. He sits up then, holding his hands out appeasingly. “Then the first twelve pack is on me. Is that better?”A smile creeps across his face. “Much.”-Anonymous requested drunk make outs and I (hopefully) delivered.





	It Works (If You Work it Out)

God, what a day.

It had all started with the new editing program. For reasons unknown, Arin had insisted that they start using this one instead of the old one. Most of the morning had been just  _learning_ how to use the damn thing and by the time noon had rolled around Ryan was about ready to rip his hair out and Matt was red in the face, slamming the mouse down repeatedly on the desk until he had simply force quit out of the thing and sat there, stewing silently.

“Break?” Ryan offered in the quiet that followed and Matt finally relented. 

The ‘break’ wasn’t so much of a break as it was a change of pace. One screen to the other, Matt’s long legs sprawled out across the couch and Ryan’s out on the coffee table. “We should skip out early.” They just finished up their last session and Ryan was in the middle of setting up the synch test for the next when Matt finally speaks again.

“Playing hooky, Watson?” Ryan smirks over at the other. 

“Can you blame me?” Matt’s sighing, fingers idly nudging the controller’s bumpers in some kind of strange morse code. R2, R1, R2-L2-L1-L1-R1 again. “Dude, today has  _sucked_. ‘Sides, Tucker’s out, we can get fucked up and he won’t complain.” 

“Mmm, I dunno Matt.” They had so much work to do and he doesn’t want it to pile up. Of course Matt doesn’t care about any of that. Matt’s just going to make him do it, the little brat.

“Don’t be a bitch, bitch.” Matt kicks him in the side then and Ryan’s brow twitches in response. “Shit! Look how much further I gotta stretch out to reach you!”

“Shut up dude.” Ryan shoves at his foot then and Matt waggles it back and forth a few times before he’s nudging Ryan’s side again.

“Learn to take a compliment, you skinny bitch.”

“Learn to leave me alone, Matt.”

“’Learn to leave me alone, Matt!’” The other boy parrots back in a screeching voice. “C’mon Ry. Say you’ll get day drunk with me. When’s the last time we even did that? I’ll even buy the first round. Whaddaya say?”

“Oh no. No bars. I draw the line there.” Bar hopping in the middle of the day with Matt Watson is not how he wants to spend his day, thank you very much.

“Fineeeee.” Matt sits up with an over exaggerated eye roll, his pupils seemingly going back into his head with the action before he's holding his hands up appeasignly. “Then the first twelve pack is on me. Is that better?”

A smile creeps across his face. “Much.”

-

Holy shit they were  _drunk_.

Matt’s head is tipped back on the couch and he can’t stop laughing. It’s halting little “heh-heh”’s that fall off awkwardly as he rocks his head back and forth quietly. “Ryan.” His eyes pop open and he’s half jerking, half falling forward. “Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.”

“I can hear you, you dumb ass.”

Why hadn’t they gotten anything to eat beforehand? He blows out a raspberry of frustration before he’s slapping a hand over his face, a hyena cackle slipping out of him. 

“Whuz so funny, Ry my Guy?”

“Uh...” He has to think about it for a moment. “Oh shit, me!” 

“Oh fuck yeah dude!” Matt holds his hand up for a high five and they both miss by miles. Matt’s hand comes down on his thigh and it stings a little but he can’t even be angry about it, now when they’re falling up against one another with bubbling laughter. “You’re so funny Ryan. You’re my funny friend.” Matt says against his shoulder, his smile a thousand miles wide.

“You’re my favorite friend.” Ryan says and it’s easy and simple because it’s  _true_. 

Matt looks up then and that’s close. Something reasonable in him snags on that thought like an errant thread. Close, close enough to really get a good look into his blue eyes, to smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Do we have any more booze?” He says after a pause.

“Jus’.... jus’some wine.” God they had wrecked that twelve pack like god damn madmen, half and half each. “Fuckin’ Merlot’n’shit. Fancy as FUCK in here, Ryan!” 

“Merlot ain’t fancy, rosé is fancy.” 

“Rosé is fuckin’ BASIC Ryan! God, pull it together you dumb fuck.”

“Don’t call me a dumb fuck.” He pouts as the other stands.

“Okay dumb fuck.” Matt titters, long legs tangling up on themselves when he stands. “Woah, woah now.” Maybe they  _shouldn’t_  drink anymore. But Matt’s straightening and giggling into his hands like a little boy. “I’m... getting the wine.”

“You’re gettin the wine.”

“I’m gettin the wine!”

A pause.

“Matt go get the wine.”

“Right!” 

He slumps back into the couch, a satisfied sigh slipping out of him as his lashes flutter. This was nice. Matt had been right, they had needed a little break. Work could wait until tomorrow. Hell, everything could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was just him and Matt.

The couch dips and he glances tiredly over at Matt, who’s simply just holding the bottle in his left hand. “What the fuck dude.” Ryan says in a low voice. 

“Huh?”

“Where the fuck’re the glasses?”

“Oh fuck that noise.” God the wine’s so fucking ghetto it has a screw on cap. At least it isn’t in a box. “D’you really trust yourself with a fuck ton of glass right now Ry? Thought so.” 

“You didn’t give me a chance to respond!”

“The floor is yours, Mister Magee.”

He scratches at the facial hair on his jaw, cheeks flushing at Matt’s pointed look. “Glass would be a  bad idea.” He finally huffs out and the other’s expression lightens immediately.

“See, knew you’d agree.” He brings the bottle up to his mouth, taking a hearty swig. “Oh fuck! _Euughhgh_.” A shudder runs up his spine before he’s pushing the bottle into Ryan’s hands. “That’s...that’s wine alright.” He groans out, smearing the back of his arm across his mouth. 

“Pussy.” Ryan says before he’s knocking it back as well. Shit’s rancid, probably months old at this point, but he forces himself to not pull the same face as Matt had moments before. “R-Refreshing.” He chokes out.

“Shut up dude!” Matt’s half scowling, half laughing and Ryan just about spills the wine everywhere when his own silly giggles begin to crawl up his throat. “Oh my God, this is terrible! How _old_ is this?”

“I think...I think we used it in our last cooking video...”

He only has to half fake the gag that comes out of him. “Christ, we gotta finish it.” Ryan’s pushing it back at him and Matt’s letting out a low whine. “This was your big idea in the first place, Matthew.”

Matt swipes the bottle back and brings it back up to his lips. Ryan watches as his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows once, twice. “Fuck.” Matt hacks out. The bottle’s half done and the other’s lips are already stained a slight purple from it. “Dude, this is...” He trails off, head lolling aimlessly.

“S’what?” Bad? No shit.

“S’kinda gay, dude.” He shakes the bottle at Ryan then. “Indirect kisses’n’shit.”

“You just- you jus' made it gay. It was literally the _least_ gay thing'n the world until you made it gay, Matt.” God, he can’t be serious right now. The room around them lends itself to how un-serious this situation is. The crushed beer cans on the coffee table, the shitty lighting above them. The mood isn’t set at all. It’s too damn real in this moment. 

“Oh c'mon, like you weren’t thinkin' it Ryan!” Matt slurs some.

“I absolutely wasn't!” He’s grabbing the bottle from Matt, trying to ignore how their fingers overlap for a moment. Great, Matt had gone and made it fucking gay. Unbelievable. 

“Not even a lil'?” Matt’s tipping forward and Ryan’s hand goes to catch him.

Jesus.

“Dude, come on.” He says in a much softer voice. He’ll finish off the bottle and that will be that. One hand is still braced on Matt’s hollow boned shoulder, the other’s fingers wrapped around the other boy’s on the bottle. “Matt.”

“’M right here Ry.” He hums softly, a hint of a smile touching his lips as his lashes flutter.

“I-I see that, Matt.” He swallows nervously. “You doin’ okay?”

“Never better.” Matt’s fingers are loosening then and he can finally pry the bottle away from the other. He throws the rest back, gritting his teeth against it, grateful for the warm buzz that already takes up all the space in his head.

No space for rational thoughts.

No space for regrets.

He slams the bottle down on the table and Matt jumps at it some. “So tell me.” It takes a lot of effort, but eventually he’s swiveling his head towards the other. “Are you thinking about it?”

“’Bout what?” Matt mumbles, half of his face hidden against the couch cushions. He doesn't even look like he's playing coy or bullshitting at this point either. He swallows against the lump in his throat before he’s leaning in even closer, his voice a low murmur.

“Thinkin’ about kissing me.”

Matt’s hazed eyes go wide and he’s blushing on top of the wine flush of his cheeks. “What’s it to ya, Ry?” He says in his own soft voice.

“Cos maybe ‘m thinkin’ about it too...”

It happens just like that. The moment the last syllable falls out of his mouth Matt’s catching it with his own as he leans up and forward, into Ryan. Fingers clutching at the front of his shirt, lips pressing against the corner of his mouth twice before finally they find their destination. Kissing, he was kissing Matt, oh God he was kissing Matt.

It isn’t so much kissing as it’s their mouths sliding across one another’s, tongues lapping eagerly between each pass. Matt’s moaning weakly into his mouth and can taste the wine on the other’s lips. “Ryan.” Matt sighs and it goes right to his dick. 

He pushes on the other’s shoulders then until he's away from him and they’re both panting. “Why?” Matt says before he can open his mouth.

“Cos we’re... we’re drunk.” Ryan gulps out, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“We’re just making out.” Oh Ryan has to laugh at that. “What?! Whuz so funny, Ryan?”

“Yeah, for _now_.” Matt draws back then and he can see it from here. How the other’s pupils widen with piqued arousal, how he catches his bottom lip between his teeth as his gaze flickers down. “So we gotta... gotta stop this right now.”

“...Do we have to?”

Jesus. Matt’s gonna kill him talking like that, looking like that. Shoulders thrown back and bottom lip pushed out. He shifts his hips some, pushing out a low breath. “Jesus Christ, c’mere.” He’s dragging Matt back down, growling softly. “Don’t look so pleased.”

“Can’t help it.” Matt lifts his hips. “‘M drunk n’really turned on.”

“Yeah?” Fuck, he can feel it when the other’s hips brush up against his. 

“Yeah.” Matt breathes, pressing his mouth to Ryan’s eagerly.

It’s a repeat of earlier but a bit slower, more languid. He holds his hands up awkwardly at first before he finally settles on bringing them down onto Matt’s shoulders, then lower. They slide down the other’s back and the other gasps with it, arching back. “Ryan,  _fuck_.”

Thank God Tucker isn’t here. Honestly, even if he was Ryan wouldn’t care at this point because this is bliss. Matt’s whole body is pressed against him and his hips are pushing up and against his eagerly, god damn desperately almost. “You gonna get off just like this, Matty?” He’s hooking one set of fingers into a belt loop on the back of Matt’s jeans, dragging him that much closer, the other hand tracing back up and into the other’s hair. 

“Jesus.” Matt gasps out disbelievingly. Ryan’s kissing his cheek, his jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses all the way down his throat. Sloppy and wet and oh so good. Like this, Ryan wanted Matt to come just like  _this_.

It doesn’t take long for it to happen either.

One of Matt’s hands is braced against the arm of the couch and his whole body shudders with every downward rock of his hips. “Dude I’m, oh God, oh shit Ryan I’m-”

“Do it.” His own cock twitches in response. He wishes he had gotten Matt out of his pants at least. He wants to be that much closer to him but it’s too late at this point. He bites down on the soft spot between Matt’s shoulder and neck "C'mon. Cum for me." He says against the sweaty damp skin and Matt becomes undone just like that.

Matt’s stiffening with a strangled cry above him and he feels his own release slide through him until he’s a heap of limbs upon the couch, panting softly. Done that, he had just done that.

And he wanted to do it again.

He’s brushing some of Matt’s hair back from his face. “You die or somethin?” His voice is fucking wrecked. It's ridiculous, honestly.

“Yeah, straight to Heaven.” He huffs a laugh, glancing at Ryan from under heavy lashes. “That was uh... that was somethin’ Ryan.”

“Yeah, it was.” He ought to start moving out from under Matt but he’s comfortably stuck in place, glancing up at the other shyly. 

“...It was really good too.”

Oh.

“U-Uh, yeah.” He doesn’t mean to but it happens despite his best efforts. He cackles nervously. He clamps his lips together. “Shit, Matt, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that like that.”

Matt’s staring at him blandly and for a moment he feels like the biggest, dumbest fuck up in the universe, but then he leans forward.

“Shut up dude.”

And they’re kissing and everything’s right again just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I post all my NSFW stuff over at mayorcocko.tumblr.com, including some SLM au things AND deleted chapters that are very close to become actual chapters in the fic itself because I feel like testing god.  
> ANYWAYS, my petty ass should shut itself up and let you know that I'M ALWAYS OPEN FOR REQUESTS, so send them in ya binches. 
> 
> Title comes from DIIV's "Take Your Time" (lots of DIIV and Mac Demarco went into this)


End file.
